The Iron Banner (A Destiny Trilogy) Pt 1
by Pokestar420
Summary: When a man loses his home, his family, and his life, he might as well make a stand. Join Exodus as he travels through the ranks of the Iron Banner Event, taking down fallen and hive on the way. He will meet new friends, new enemies too. Rated M for: Possible Lemons (highly, highly unlikely), Vulgar language, and Intense violence/blood and gore. Post every two/three weeks. Have Fun!
1. Introduction

**_What is good my fellow Stars! Pokestar420 is back, and I have my first Destiny Fanfiction. Hopefully I will get a good amount of support for this one, although I still need my other story to get support. There are other characters, and they will play big roles in this story as well. Currently, unlike my other stories, I am not thinking about including romance in this Fic. Although, If three people review this story saying they want some of that 1v1 action, then I would be willing to include it. Remember to have fun, read on, and keep Blazin' it. Pokestar420 signing out!_**

I do not own any rights to Bungie or anything else that resembles the Destiny Video Game.

* * *

I never asked for this. I had woken up from my eternal slumber one day, only to find that I had been revived from the dead just so to do the same thing that got me killed. What a shocker. It isn't like I didn't want to fight, though. I mean, sure, I loved war. It got the blood flowing, you know? I just would've enjoyed a change of pace. Maybe meet the girl of my dreams? Maybe get a real job? But no, I had to be a guardian.

My class (of course I had no say) was warlock. I would have to say that, at the very least, I could do some pretty dank shit with my newfound powers. I could manipulate air to my advantage, warp through space and time (only to get a few feet higher), and could lash out with my ultimate ability. Throwing pure energy at my enemies, leaving them to dissipate into nothingness. If I were to use one word to describe it, It would be… perplexing. I might be a warlock, but that doesn't mean I know what the fuck I'm doing.

My name is Exodus, a name given to me by my ghost. Again, didn't have a say in that, though I thought it was a pretty cool name. I am a human with a… complicated past. And by complicated, I mean not very complicated. I grew up on a farm, (Boring right?) located in a town in old Russia, following in my brother's footsteps. He was one of the greatest general's in the queens militia, and I wanted to be just like him. Though, All that changed one day.

I was going home from a long run when a group of humanoid creatures, which I now know are the fallen, captured my family's land. I don't know why they chose our land, being the small plantation that it was. Anyways, it still happened. I had to watch in horror as they executed my parents and younger siblings, later hanging their grotesque bodies on nails beside my house walls. Luckily, they seemed to take a liking to me, a six foot blonde with discolored eyes, taking me to their homeland on some far away galaxy. I decided not to put up with their dumbass crap, so they just shot me down like my parents. Like scum. But, I will rise up again. I will defeat them. Even if it takes all of my living soul, or whatever is left of it.

The only way to do that, though, is by competing in the Iron Banner. That is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter One: A Bounty Finally Completed!

_**WWWWWWWWWHAT IS UP MY FELLOW STARS!? Today, I am bringing you, my first actual chapter of my Destiny Fic! (Round of Applause!)**_

_**Seriously guys, thanks for all your patience. I know a lot of my friends and followers have been waiting for this, so here it is! **_

_**(I have had a lot of personal things come up, so I can't write as much as I did before.)**_

_**Anyways, guys. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review for better content. Keep Blazin it ya'll, Pokestar420 signing out!**_

* * *

_**Exodus's current Bio:**_

**Class: Human, Warlock**

**Age: 429 years old**

**Rank: 28**

_**Primary: Another NITC**_

_**Secondary: Ice Breaker**_

_**Heavy: MG180 Harm's Way**_

_**Helmet: Symmetry Fang IV**_

_**Gauntlet: Symmetry Fang IV**_

_**Chest: Symmetry Fang IV**_

_**Leg: Symmetry Fang IV**_

_**Class piece: Curse of the Hidden**_

_**Shader: Polar Oak**_

_**Symbol: Symbol of the Sorcerer**_

_**Ship: Karuna Falling**_

_**Sparrow: EV-30 Tumbler**_

Take the shot. Just take the shot! I told myself this over and over again as I looked down the scope of my Ice Breaker. Well, technically it wasn't mine. It was my friend, Letica's. She was an Exo, Female hunter that I had found on my travels. Before I get into too much detail on how we met, let me explain why I needed to "take the shot".

Currently, I was doing a secret mission issued by the crucible QuarterMaster. He issued a request to any rank 27 or higher guardian to take out a Hive Wizard named: "Xernus, the Unwilling". Now, don't ask me how people come up with these names, because I don't know jack about that. Anyways, there was a reason why I chose to complete this bounty. Whoever completed it first got an exotic gauntlet, called "Sunbreakers". It was meant for only warlocks, but Titans and Hunters could sell it or dismantle it for a crapton of cash. But, I so happened to need an exotic piece of armour. There was also a reason why the quartermaster had to issue this bounty.

For starters, this guy had a ton of defense. By that I mean, you can't get near him unless you have a full fireteam, or in my case, a really helpful assassin. You also need a whole lot of secondary weapon ammo. His main guards were rank 30 Chosen Knights, which were a real pain in the ass to take down. Luckily the Ice Breaker had regenerative ammo, so the kill time was cut by around three minutes each. His lower guard included lots of Thrail, along with cursed Thrail. That was where Letica came into play.

She would use her invisibility cloak to camp by a group of large rocks, which were near the area most of the Thrail ran out of. Then, she would use my Fusion Rifle, "The Trolley Problem", and take them out in groups of two or three. If you couldn't already tell, we were by a cave system on the moon. The plan was actually working out for a while, but everything came down to me getting this guy killed. If I wasn't fast enough, someone else might steal my kill; my loot as well.

Speak of the devil, there was a group heading our direction from the horizon. What luck!

I quickly focused back in on the extra-precision scope attached to the Ice Breaker. I aimed the crosshairs in his head's general direction, and prepared to take the shot. As my finger squeezed the trigger, I could hear Letica's voice through my helmet. She was saying something about shanking me if I didn't hurry up, or something like that.

"Go to sleep, loser." I murmured before fully pulling the trigger back, releasing a bullet from the gun's chamber, causing it to speed towards my target. It wasn't much of a dramatic line, but it was all I could think of during the spur of the moment. I sat up from my sniping position and heard a loud screech in the distance. He had died. We were done.

"Mission accomplished! Good work Letica." I said through my helmet's built in microphone. I had gotten it installed when I started my fireteam, so we could commune from long distances.

"No problem, Exodus. Just don't so long next time." She responded summoning her Tumbler from a distance.

"Kay. Just meet me by the cliff." I told her, before closing up the bipods under the Ice Breaker. I reached under the rifle and slung it over my shoulder. For its size, shape, and materials, it's a surprisingly heavy weapon. That might just be the scope and other features, though. I clicked a button on my wrist, and out appeared my ghost. Or as I called it, Jeff.

"Would you like to summon your sparrow, Sir?" It asked. It spoke using electronic vibrations located in it's mainframe. If you actually wanted to know how they made those vibrations, I wouldn't be the guy to tell you.

"Yes, Jeff. Quickly please." I told it, tapping the button my wrist again. He dissipated into nothingness, leaving me alone with just a sparrow in front of me. I threw my legs over my Tumbler and activated the 3D menu near the handles. I scrolled through the map of the area it showed me, the area me and Letica were in, until I found the other group. They had not slowed down pace-wise, and were still heading the same direction. My direction. They ahd a full team of six, which meant that they were planning on doing something big. I was taking a look at their weapons, until I was suddenly stabbed in the back. Literally, stabbed in the back. I reached behind me to find a blood-stained knife stuck in between my shoulder blade and my spine. It had the mark of a guardian. Letica.

"I told you I would shank you if you'd didn't hurry up." She said, getting off her sparrow to retrieve her blade. I wasn't amused.

"But.. YOW! T-that wasn't... you didn't shank me." I said, tapping the bleeding spot in my back. Luckily I had armour on, so my skin and muscles would regenerate. Still, it hurt like hell.

"Eh, close enough." She shrugged, sheathing her knife. From a non-hunter perspective, the blade was useless, but for a hunter, it was like using a chainsaw to slice butter. She walked ahead of me, tossing one of her grenades in the air while she waited for me to finish.

"Just let me work, got it?" I asked her, pulling up the screen again. I zoomed in on the lead member of their group, a Titan form its looks. He wore some sort of golden plated armour, along with some sort of whack-ass belt. It looked like a fireteam thing, because the other group members wore it as well. He had his gun holstered behind his back, so I had to change my map view. What I saw next shocked me beyond belief. I gasped, fell out of my seat, and sent the sparrow flying forward in my surprise.

"What is it?" Letica asked, her tone concerned. She whipped her pistol out, Thorn, and pointed it around us wildly, making sure nobody was ambushing us.

"It's just... They all have 'The Last Word'." I mumbled under my breath, still letting her hear me. Her hearing skill was far superior than what I've seen in the past. She threw her hand over her mouth and gasped. She mouthed 'you must be joking', but I said no.

"Do they all have one?!" She asked, And I nodded in response. "Well... let's just try and have a peaceful conversation with them. It's not that hard, right?" She said, acting like whatever she said was possible.

"No, it'll be pretty hard to simply do that." I said, throwing my head back and yawning. I then turned my full attention to my friend. "But, I have a plan."

"What would that be?" She said, resting her hand on her hip. I didn't think she believed me.

"It goes like this. Similar to how we dealt with the wizard. First, you'll-" "Don't explain anything further," she said, knowing what I meant, "leave it to me." She started walking off, but I grabbed her arm.

"Okay then, but remember. You have to be careful. People can kill your ghost in the neutral zones, so be as stealthy as possible." She nodded, then went invisible. I couldn't' see her, but I knew where she was going. She was heading to a narrow cliff face, straight towards the enemy. Not only was it a long drop, but she would be risking more than glimmer if she fell off.

Not many people know about the neutral zones. Some people think they're just myths, but I can argue otherwise. A neutral zone is a war zone inside the Guardian, Hive, Cabal, Vex, and Fallen safe zones. Anyone can kill anyone, even if they're on each other's team. And normally, when a Guardian dies, their ghost will use their abilities to revive you back at the tower, but that didn't work in the neutral zones. Once you were gone, you were gone. End of the muthafukin story. Killing a fellow member of your kind is highly looked down upon, and is punishable by means only the Traveler knows about. A total of ten people in all of history have been caught doing it, and they were never heard from, seen from, or remembered again. Kind of sad, wouldn't ya' say? Me too.

It also so happened to be that Letica and I were in one. So, you could say that I was kinda worried. If these guys were hostile, and noticed us, we were basically dead meat. Literally…They might eat us…

But that's besides the point, right! :)

_**A.N. Not everything in this story is accurate, as I intend that to happen. Some things work in different ways than they do in the game. Just letting you know.(For all of you waiting for my Pokémon FanFic's next chapter to come out, it'll be done in about a few days or so.)**_


End file.
